When We Dance
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Julius and Michelle find themselves savoring each other as they dance together.


Michelle knew well enough that things like this never happen; she knew far better than to trust this feeling yet she couldn't help that being here in his arms soothed her stresses and melted away her worries.

She could feel Julius's heartbeat against her cheek and feel her own racing to catch up to it or so it seemed.

The Seychellois female treasured that though she hated that she had discovered this now of all times.

It's not like she had anything against the man that she was leaning against and dancing with or his age; she just didn't want this now of all times.

This was not her place to find love no matter how pleased Francis would be that one of his closest friends found love on his wedding.

She found even those concerns trivial when compared with how at peace she was in the Latin man's arms.

Michelle wanted this to last forever and go on and on yet at the same time, she didn't trust this feeling or at least the way it seemed when she found herself falling in love with a proud grandfather of two and a distant relative of Francis's.

Julius must have been madly in love once upon a time and pretty young too if his physical appearance was anything to testify to it.

He had had a son who would marry and help grace Julius with two grandsons; that was sometime after his wife's passing if Michelle knew exactly.

Julius would eventually take his two grandsons in to his care after their parents died, and Julius had become a father of sorts yet again.

From what Francis had always said about him, Julius had definitely been proud of his boys and still was though it seemed as they had went in to two different types of lives.

Now though, Julius held on to her as she struggled to push her mind away from the glimmering brown eyes that sparkled warmth and love of his and the curly, brown hair on top of his head that looked so soft to the touch yet she forced her arms to not reach out.

It took everything in her not to admire how strong his arms were around her or the way that they fit perfectly around her waist; it was wrong enough since he never seemed romantically interested in anyone enough to move on from his deceased wife's love for him.

Michelle found her resolve to avoid such thoughts crumbling as she acknowledged these things about him; it seemed far too naive to hope for more beyond this yet she did.

"How has your day been so far?" Julius's voice rumbled in a way that could get her lost in it's beautiful tones and the deep feel to his own voice.

Michelle blushed against his chest as it had rumbled when he had spoken, "Good enough."

It was still so new and far too awkward for her to be able to speak so easily with him yet she had attempted to do so.

She found herself almost clumsily following his lead for her to spin just enough to be away from his chest before returning her back to the safety zone that had become her resting spot.

Conversation ceased for the duration of the dance yet there would be more later on once she couldn't avoid him anymore by dancing with other people including both of his grandsons who hadn't minded too much though Michelle hadn't neccesarily approved of them flirting with her.

Her safety net once again became Julius's chest as the world floated away from her again with all that it had brought other than Julius.

Funny how she had never noticed the tempting almost snugness of his suit around his muscular chest or the way that his hair almost seemed to dance around on top of his head in it's almost crazily messy state.

She had no way of knowing the way that Julius's mind became flooded with thoughts of her and her smaller and far more delicate body or the way that the soft browns mixed in her light complexion.

Julius couldn't pull his eyes away from her own brown ones with a strong willed fire burning within them as well as an almost gentle kindness that twisted and turned in Michelle's eyes.

It was far too tempting to want to seal her soft lips in a kiss to see which aspect of her personality shone through the most and the tantalizing way that she'd surely taste yet he knew better; what woman would want to date a man, such as himself, that was so much older than her?

He knew far too well that she may have someone that loved her and her, him somewhere around during this wedding yet he also could feel how he tempted he was to fight for her, and it came as an almost possessive surprise.

Julius knew of the potential harm that could come from a relationship with her; she could be widowed too soon or feel as if she was denied an aspect of her own age yet he also knew that with true love, it didn't matter how long of a time that the people knew each other and were able to be together.

He knew better than to assume that his surprisingly strong feelings for her were mutual or the fact that this was true love; his first marriage had been enough of a true love story to make him rather be single for the rest of his life in remembrance of her yet it also reminded him of how young he'd been then and that his wife would have wanted him to fall in love again.

Was he willing to subject Michelle to that curious question that would twist and turn around her head as she wondered like he did what it would be like to move on or if she could long after he was gone?

It wasn't that the feeling, itself, was excrutiating but rather that it confused with ease.

The feeling wasn't one that was purely cheerful or purely sad yet it spoke wonders to how times changed within years of the worst change that Julius ever knew which was when you lost someone and knew that no matter what you couldn't have that person back in this lifetime.

That's what had hurt the most was the devastating loss not that he feared or worried for those he lost as he just knew somehow that they were safe and happy and looking out for him somewhere in Heaven.

He had lost his only son, his wife, and his son's wife to death, and he missed them in certain ways more everyday.

Julius could now easily remember the little quirks of theirs that stuck out to him back in the past and even sometimes found himself repeating those actions and when he did, he began to think of three of the most important people to ever enter in to his life.

Michelle's head rested further against Julius's chest and with his attention back on the beautiful woman in his arms, his thoughts flew far away from his worries, concerns, and losses.

All he could see was her, Michelle; her beautiful skin, eyes, and personality capturing his interest better than he'd ever expected it to.

Julius's mind solely focused on her and this wonderful moment in a way that told him enough to let him know that he wanted more of this someday; he wanted to be able to spend more time around the beautiful woman before him, and now he felt that she probably did as well.

* * *

It certainly hadn't been overwhelmingly easy for Julius to begin to date Michelle as she had been pretty stubborn back then and still was in general despite the calmness and relaxation of when they danced together.

Now though, it only made Julius more thankful for having met her and the past two years and the way that it had affected and warmed him in so many ways.

Right now however came the nervousness that he had nearly forgotten about from the last time that he'd stood here waiting for his love to take his breath away yet now it wasn't a different love of his, and she was very different from the first woman that he'd fallen for though she had still captured his heart in an unyielding way.

He knew that his heart now fully loved two women romantically which while separate from one another seemed almost equal in another way.

Julius was not here with his father as it had been many years since his father had last been alive and he wasn't here with another man his age while he waited for his beautiful bride to appear but rather he stood at the altar waiting for her with his two grandsons by his side who had both been startled to find out two years ago that their grandfather had fallen in love yet again and this time with someone around their age.

Feliciano had grown excited about the love story and had found it very romantic yet Lovino loved to complain about it, but it did have to be pretty strange for the two boys to adjust to, so Julius didn't mind too much about their varying reactions.

When Michelle came from nowhere it seemed to walk down the aisle, Julius was stunned by her beauty and the way that the white dress accented her skin and clung to her body in a delicate manner emphasizing her beauty further and further still.

After the "I do"s were spoken and they were allowed to kiss for the first time as a married couple, Julius couldn't help how passionate the kiss began right off the bat though hearing Lovino's grumblings about how gross it was to see his grandfather kiss Michelle nearly made the older gentleman laugh.

Once they stepped on to the floor, the first dance of theirs immediately brought the now married couple to when they first met with the feelings it evoked and how their minds refused to focus on the rest of the world as they could only see and feel each other and their heartbeats beating as one.

It was beautiful.


End file.
